The Rise Of Iceclan
by Snowbreeze
Summary: During a gathering a tom appears and asks the clan cats if he could have the strip of territory where the old horseplace USED to be left by the twolegs, when asked why he tells the clan cats his and his clans story. Can Iceclan make it through leafbare?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

A full moon was high in the sky, and all of the clans we're gathered on the island for their traditional meeting. Three of the leaders had already given their speech, the usual prey was running well but we they all had to be cautious because leaf bare was only a few nights away. The last of the leaders, leader of Thunderclan former kitty pet Firestar, took a step forward and started his report. "I am glad to see that prey is running well even though leaf bare will be here soon, and I hope my clan as well as the others can get through leaf bare with no casualties." Murmurs started echoing around the field, Firestar raised his tail for it to be quiet.

"But, we have a matter to attend to. It has been several moons since the twolegs from the horseplace destroyed there den and moved away." More murmurs came from the watching cats. "The area was inspected by my warriors, and the area seems to be clear." The flame colored cat paused for a minute, and glanced at the leaders. "Clear enough, for it to be a clans territory." Some of the cats in the clearing immediately jumped up. "That's Riverclans territory!"

One yelled. "No fish breath it's Windclans!" Another cat from the back hollered. "I supposed the Thunderclan leader want's it for his clan?" Accused the leader of Windclan, Onestar.

Firestar gave him a cold gaze, and turned back to the bickering cats. "Silence!" He hissed. The cats un easily went back to silence. "I do not want this territory," He stated. "In fact, in my opinion I think we should just leave this territory alone. It has always been a free territory where any cat was free to walk around." Then the Riverclan leader, Mistystar stepped forward. "Cats of all clans, I do not want the territory either, Riverclans specialty is in the water not on land." When Mistystar backed away, Onestar stepped forward. "Cats of all clans" He howled. "Windclan will not take the territory either, we have much prey filled territory and there is no reason to ruin a peaceful end to a peaceful season." Onestar backed away.

Firestar stepped up again. "Does Shadowclan have any interests?" All eyes were on the Shadowclan leader Blackstar. "Shadowclan has no interest for territory that was once inhabited by twolegs." He blinked. Firestar nodded, "I hope everyone means what they have said today and leave the territory alone, this is the end of the ga-" "Wait!"

An unfamiliar meow came from the bushes, then a large, dark gray, tom bursted from the bushes. Gasps and whispers came from all of the cats. "The meeting isn't over, Leaders of the four clans, I ask you for that strip of territory!" The tom pleaded.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

All eyes were on the grey tom. He was a little thin, with white tipped ears, a muscular build, and a concentrated gaze. Firestar was the first to speak up. "And who might you be?" He questioned the stranger. The tom looked up at the leader. "Please hear my story before I give my name, for it may cause an uproar." Firstar glanced at the three leaders. They all nodded simultaneously but had suspicious glares. The mysterious grey tom walked through the crowd of cats not making any eye contact. He climbed up the tree with ease and sat on a branch near Firestar's.

"Cats of all clans! Hear my story but do not give us pity only respect." The grey tom howled. "I have a clan, we follow the warrior code and believe in Starclan! We have a leader, a deputy, and a medicine cat." Murmurs of surprise were everywhere. "It has been hard for us, we're always moving from one territory to another trying to find a home, then about a moon ago, our medicine cat Frostheart, had a dream and was visited by four cats with stars in their fur. A blue grey she cat named Bluestar, A black and white tome with a long tail named Tallstar, a huge light colored tabby with a crooked jaw named Crookedstar, and a small grey and white tom named Runningnose. They told her that by a lake was inhabited by four clans, they said that if we could make it in time there would be a strip of territory meant for us. I have been listening to your speech." He turned to Firestar, "And I think that territory is just what we need. Please let us move to that territory, you don't have to worry about the size or where we'll put our camp, and it's the perfect time for moving in for us. We are not called Iceclan for nothing."

Firestar and the other leaders looked at each other then Onestar spoke up. "It seems to me you know so much about us clans, but how?" The grey tom only shook his head. "I can only tell you in due time." He replied. Mistystar stood up. "Seeing as their medicine cat was visited by cats who died long ago and gave us perfect descriptions of them, I think we can trust him with the new strip of territory, it would also stop the other clans as well as mine to stop bickering over it." Shadowclan's leader, Blackstar rose up to. "I think it would be interesting to see how this clan 'Iceclan' will survive through leaf bare, anyway tell us your name warrior." The tom paused and then looked like he made a mental to a mental question. "I am Fogstar, leader of Iceclan." Firestar spoke up. "I am Firestar leader of Thunderclan, Mistystar is leader of Riverclan, Blackstar is leader of Shadowclan, and Onestar leader of Windclan." Firestar seemed to remember something. "I must ask are you the ones that have been in our territories?" Fogstar had an apologetic look in his eyes. "Yes that was us, but I assure you we did not steal any prey, we hunted outside the lake grounds and we we're wandering around to see where the boundaries were." Firestar nodded, "None of us has scented any blood of prey that wasn't killed by our warriors, I am impressed you though so far ahead by the way, where is your clan."

The tom looked towards the bush he came from. "Doing what we do best, hide." Then he said. "Iceclan come towards the clans and show them your not afraid." Then a whole cluster of cats we're in the clearing, they all had different colored pelts with shone in the moonlight. "Let me introduce Iceclans current warriors, deputy and medicine cat." Said Fogstar proudly

. "Breezeheart, Gustfur, Branchclaw, Petaltail, Sunfur, Ravenwing, Skunkstripe, Ivorysong, Nightstrike, Firegaze, Addertail, Foxnight, Runningblaze and Brightlight. My deputy Leafstorm," Fogstar gestured towards a large tom with a brown and orange blended pelt and light green eyes. "And my medicine cat, Frostheart." The long furred she-cat with a black coat and bright white chest nodded. "We have apprentices and queens as well as elders but they are at the temporary camp. Goodbye and thank you for giving us the territory, and may Starclan light your path through Leaf bare."

And with that the new clan headed out of the island, and towards their new home. The other leaders we're going to have a talk to their clans privately back at their own camps, with a final dismissal, the gathering ended.


	3. Iceclan list!

Iceclan~

Leader: Fogstar, Dark grey tabby tom with white tipped ears and blue eyes

Deputy: Leafstorm, Tom with brown and orange blended pelt with green eyes

Medicine cat: Frostheart, Longhaired Persian with a black coat and white chest

Warriors

Breezeheart: Blue furred she cat with white paws and belly

Gustfur: White tom with silver legs and tail

Branchclaw: Brown tabby tom with unusual tan claws

Petaltail: Cream colored she cat with white tail

Sunfur: Flame pelted she cat with yellow patches

Ravenwing: Black tom with blue ears

Skunkstripe: Black tom with a white stripe from head to tail and white ears

Ivorysong: Beautiful she cat with a white pelt with black and ginger flecks

Nightstrike: White tom with one black forearm

Firegaze: Black tom with red eyes

Addertail: Grey tabby with unusual brown hind legs and tail

Foxnight: Dark grey long furred tom with orange legs

Runningblaze: Long haired tan Persian tom

Brightlight: White she cat

Apprentices

Ferretpaw: Brown and cream stripped she cat (A.N. has fur like a ferret)

Thornpaw: Brown tabby with thorn like claws

Applepaw: small light red she cat

Nectarpaw: Honey colored she cat

Crushpaw: Light brown Persian with big brown paws

Queens

Shelly: Former kitty pet, she cat with short pinkish cream fur

Shinningpebble: Long furred gray shecat with ginger patches mate of Fogstar

Honeyfrost: Light orange she cat with gold eyes

Elders:

Tallears: Cream Persian with tall ears (A.N. xD)

Amberbreeze: Beautiful orange cream and white patched she cat

Dustysky: Gray short furred tom

Cresentfall: Retired medicine cat, white she cat with pale crescent shape on her flank

Authors note: I am a true warriors fan, I've read every single book published including the special additions and guides, I have a cat named Icefur and my wall says "STARCLAN" in glow in the dark stars xD and I read warrior fan fictions all day 3 and im a fourteen year old girl xP


End file.
